


Kurapika/10.12.17

by coocoocatchoo



Series: Random Anime One-Shots [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, I know nothing, Nen, Poorly written, Smut, im trying okay, please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 09:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12767574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coocoocatchoo/pseuds/coocoocatchoo
Summary: This is just a short one-shot that i wrote when i was in the feels. its kurapika x reader. contains smut. because who doesn't love kurapika smut okay.





	Kurapika/10.12.17

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short one-shot that i wrote when i was in the feels. its kurapika x reader. contains smut. because who doesn't love kurapika smut okay.

The gym was the one place where I could be completely alone. People would always ask to workout with me because they loved my fitness regime, but I had to respectfully decline each time; I just couldn't handle another moment of having to socialize. When I was working out, I could run, lift, stretch, and push myself to the limits that often held me back. When exercising, I was limitless.

And that often attracted the attention of men at the gym. Not the type of men who were actually serious about fitness, but the type of men who went to the gym, got in a few sets, and spent the rest of their time at the gym hitting on women or checking themselves out in the mirrors that lined the walls.

Today, I was working on moving up to a heavier set of weights, trying 30s instead of 25s, when I found that all of the 30s were being used. I grabbed a 60 lb barbell, which contained 30 lbs on each end, and began my workout. Not long after my first couple of reps, I felt my right shoulder start to creak and crack like it usually would, but the creaking and cracking was accompanied by pain, which wasn't good.

I set the barbell down without injuring myself further, and moved my shoulder around until it popped back into place.

Much of my past had involved fighting hand to hand combat, resulting in a lot of injuries, some of them being permanent. Both of my shoulders had been dislocated once when I was being held for torturing and questioning, and having just learned Nen at the time, I wasn't able to properly heal my shoulders, which was also permanent.

Even being a Nen master now, I couldn't fully heal what I'd healed imperfectly in the past, so my shoulders would stay as they were for the rest of my life, and there was nothing I could do about it.

A boy about half a foot shorter than me with snow-white hair approached me and motioned to the barbell. I saw his lips move but no words were entering my ears.

I took out a headphone just in time to catch the end of his inquiry, asking for the barbell.

"Yeah, I think I'm done for today." I started to bend down to pick up the barbell when his reply stopped me in my tracks.

"But you haven't even broken a sweat."

"Yeah, well, I'm not in any state to be exercising today." I replied coldly, looking him in the eye.

"Alright, if you say so." The boy shrugged and glanced back down at the barbell. I bent down for a second time and grabbed the bar. But when I pulled up, the weight would not budge.

I felt a white hot pain rip through my shoulder and yelped as my shoulder became fully disconnected from the tendons and ligaments. It was just completely unattached.

I kept trying to pull up at the bar, trying to not let my guard down around this white-haired stranger, but he noticed my pain and predicament right away. I slowly started to fall backward and my eyelids started to close as I watched the white-haired boy's eyes widen and come closer...

-

"—and she just fainted?" An unfamiliar voice questioned tirelessly.

"Just like that, passed out." I recognized that voice from earlier, the white-haired boy who'd ask for my barbell.

A tall man with dark features noticed that I was coming back to reality and focused on me.

"Hi, there. I'm Leorio. Can you tell me your name?"

"I'm y/n..." I say, sitting up and groggily taking in my surroundings. The white-haired boy and Leorio were peering down at me, we were in an average bedroom, and there was a blonde man sitting in the corner, reading a book.

"Why am I not in a hospital?" I questioned, thoroughly confused as to why I was in a stranger's bedroom instead of a proper hospital.

"You don't want to get charged with a hospital bill, do you?" The white-haired boy asked. "You passed out so I brought you here, to the home of a doctor. Whom I just happen to know."

I moved my shoulders around, trying to rid the soreness that enveloped both of them.

"And my shoulders?"

"Healed." Leorio, presumably the doctor that the white-haired boy knew, answered with a proud smile on his face.

"Impossible. I've already healed them to their extent."

"And very poorly, I might add." The blonde man in the corner spoke up, eyes still trained on his book.

"How would you know?"

"I healed them."

"With what? Are you a manipulator, too?"

Leorio and the white-haired boy laughed a little bit at the thought of the blonde man being a manipulator. Being a conjurer was basically who the blonde man was, there was no doubt about it.

"Certainly not, I healed your shoulders with my healing chain."

"Your what?"

The blonde man closed the book with a sigh and got up, moving over to the bed that I had been rested on. Chains appeared on his right hand and the chain on his thumb glowed a brilliant shade of green.

"Healing thumb." He stated, "Anything that this chain touches will be healed, renewed, or fixed. So your shoulders, no matter how hurried you put them back together, I was able to heal them completely. The soreness will go away once you put them to use."

"Are you the doctor?"

"Kurapika? A doctor?" The white-haired boy burst out laughed, earning a glare from the newly identified Kurapika. "Boy, you are just full of jokes!"

"Killua, she only just met us, let her alone." Leorio scolded the white-haired boy, Killua. He then turned to me. "I'm the doctor. Kurapika, here, is a blacklist hunter. Killua...he's just here."

"We're all hunters, like you." Killua added.

"How did you know I'm a hunter?"

"I searched you so we would know your identity. I found your Hunter License and your ID." Killua shrugged.

I was shocked to know that this boy I had just met at the gym would provide such care for me, yet invade my privacy to such an extent. But at least my shoulders were healed now.

"So how did you heal your shoulders?" Kurapika asked, seeming genuinely interested in my Nen abilities.

"I can manipulate the skeletons of any living organism. Also, anything with bone, cartilage, or metal is at my disposal. But I did it before I mastered Nen and obviously ended messing it up permanently."

"Show me."

"Kurapika, she has just woken up! Let her rest." Leorio scolded once more, putting a hand on Kurapika's shoulder.

Nonetheless, I threw back the covers on the bed and placed my feet on the floor. As I put weight onto my feet, they began to wobble, and I fell forward into Kurapika's chest, somewhat relieved that he had caught me.

"See? She's not stable yet."

I was momentarily distracted by the current color of Kurapika's eyes: a brilliant red.

"Scarlet eyes." I said under my breath, still staring up into Kurapika's eyes. His expression became shocked and he pushed me away from his chest, holding me at an arm's length.

"What do you know about them?"

"Uh, nothing. It was nothing. Your eyes are just beautiful...when they turn that color. That's all." I stuttered, glancing away from his eyes and toward the ground. I tried to get away from his grip but he just tightened his fingers around my shoulders.

"I demand you to tell me everything you know!" He shouted, staring at me intently. I faced him and hardened my expression.

"Absolutely not, I just met you! You'd have to rip any information out of me."

Kurapika growled and I heard the rustling of his chains as he conjured them back onto his hand.

"Kurapika!" Leorio pushed Kurapika away from me and stepped in between us. "Leave! You need to cool off and y/n needs to rest." Leorio's voice was reaching an inhumane volume, breaking both me and Kurapika out of our angry trance.

I immediately sat back down on the bed, feeling a little dizzy from the sudden excitement.

"Alright, Liro, you've got a point." I said, tucking myself back into the bed.

"It's Leorio!" Leorio continued to shout before realizing I was agreeing with him. His expression softened and his voice lowered. "We'll leave you alone. I'll check back in with you later tonight. There will be a fresh change of clothes on the desk, and food when you wake up."

I mumbled a thank you before letting myself drift off to sleep.

-

I jolted awake and sat upright in the bed, realizing I had only had a nightmare. I analyzed the bedroom, noticing that there was a lamp on and the shutters were closed.

 _It must be nighttime then._  I thought to myself, laying back on my elbows.

I heard the rustling of fabric and whipped my head around to the source of the noise. My eyes fell on Kurapika, who had resumed his reading at the desk behind the bed.

Just as Leorio had promised, there was a change of clothes, my clothes, laying on the table next to a packet of crackers and a glass of water.

"You're awake." Kurapika stated without looking up from his book.

"Indeed. You're here." I replied, swinging my legs over the side of the bed.

"Maybe you should take it easy. Leorio's advice." Kurapika noticed me walking over to the desk.

"I feel much better." I assured, reaching over him to pick up a cracker and place it in my mouth. A couple minutes of silence passed as I ate the crackers and drank the water, feeling the energy slowly coming back to my body.

"So, how did you guys manage to get my clothes?"

"Killua broke into your flat using the address on your ID." Kurapika explained. He looked up as I grabbed the change of clothes and started to undress. "I can leave if you want..." Kurapika did not take his eyes off me as I stripped down to my underwear.

"No need. Just look away." I waved my hand at him and continued to undress and dress once he refocused his eyes on the words of his book.

"Anyway, I need to tell you what I know about scarlet eyes."

Kurapika's head snapped up as I walked back over to the bed, laying back down and checking my phone for any updates. I had two new job offers, both targets were bosses of opposing gangs.

"Why are you willing to tell me now, when not even six hours ago you were threatening to have it dragged out of you?"

"Because I know that it must be really important to you, since you are the last living owner of scarlet eyes." I stated simply, shrugging. Kurapika became deeply silent, and he eventually came over to the bed and sat down beside my legs.

"I promise to listen and not get worked up. If you'll tell me the entire truth and everything you know." Kurapika vowed quietly, focusing his eyes on me. His eyes held both determination and lack of will. Both sadness and hope. Mainly, they were exhausted.

I put away my phone and sat back on my elbows to look at him.

"You're the last surviving member of the Kurta clan, who were massacred by the Phantom Troupe around eight years ago."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I was hired to kill you three years ago."

Kurapika's eyes widened and began to tint their scarlet shade.

"Why? By whom?"

"I cannot share who I was working for at the time, but the only intel I received on my target was that they had scarlet eyes. I was able to deduce that they were a Kurta, and the last surviving one, because the Kurta had been massacred by a previous target's group. But I was never able to find them before my client retracted their offer, and their money. I dropped you quickly, and moved on to my next job."

"Who was your previous target?"

"I cannot share that detail. But they were in the Phantom Troupe. Never got around to finishing them off either because that deal was also retracted."

"And that's the only thing you know about scarlet eyes?"

"Yes. Well, that and my cousin had them. She, too, was massacred. Obviously."

"Your cousin was a Kurta?"

"Yes. My mother's sister ran away..." I began to tell Kurapika the complicated love story of my aunt and uncle. My aunt had run away from home at a young age and stumbled upon the Kurta people, catching the attention of a young Kurta boy. He courted her, and soon they became engaged, much to the dismay of the Kurtan elders.

The couple had to jump through a lot of hoops and make a lot of loopholes to get married and start a family, but my aunt managed to have a child of her own. The only time I had seen my cousin was when my aunt came to visit my mother right after giving birth, seeking my mother's knowledge of raising a child. The child's scarlet eyes fascinated me, but that was the only thing I knew of my cousin.

Kurapika listened, intent and diligent on learning the whole story. Once I was finished, he leaned back on his arms and sighed.

"So you had connections to the Kurta."

"Relatively, yes."

"And that's it?"

"There's nothing more to tell."

"I'm sorry for your loss." Kurapika said quietly, probably referring to the death of my aunt, uncle, and cousin. I glanced up at him.

"I'm sorry for your loss." I said quietly. He just sighed and looked up at me with a slight smile on his face. His eyes were softer.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being honest and open about your past and your job." A playful smirk spread across his face as he continued. "But the truth is, you never would have been able to eliminate me."

"Oh?"

"I'm just better than you, in every way." Kurapika stated simply, shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm going to have to disagree with you there, Kurta."

"Well, it looks like we'll have to fight one day, just to determine who is really telling the truth." Kurapika challenged, holding out his hand. I shook it firmly and nodded, almost smiling.

The man had transformed right before my eyes. Earlier, he was demanding and cold-hearted, but here he was now, somewhat sweet and relaxed. He was quite interesting, just as my aunt had said about my Kurtan uncle.

-

"Kurapikaaaaa." I whined as I entered the average-sized flat. It was bigger than the flat I had owned before, but I was actually able to afford it now that I had Kurapika's money as well as my own.

No response led me to deduce that my significant other was not home, as usual, and I dragged myself through the sitting room and to our bedroom.

As I stopped in front of the dresser and rested my weight against it, I was able to finally look at the damage done. Small welts littered my collarbones and tiny scrapes freckled my face. My arms and hands were covered in foreign blood, but my lower half seemed to be fine, save for the mud on my shoes.

I turned around and inspected the heavy damage on my back. My sweater was singed, a very red handprint marked the entirety of my back. I poked it and immediately regretted it, feeling the searing pain envelope my body. I knew that it was going to blister, and I knew that it was going to hurt.

My target had been...interesting to the say the least. He was a crime hunter, but a crime hunter in the sense that he would create crime in any way possible or imaginable. His favorite crime was arson, and once Yorknew City's fire department had gotten fed up with him, they'd enlisted me.

The first thing I noticed about Bior was that we was a very provocative man. He loved women, women loved him, and he often had a flock of them around him. So I simply joined his followers.

Bior noticed that I had, and thought it was simply adorable that I joined without asking, so I quickly became the apple of his eye. He trusted me somewhat, made sexual advances toward me, and let me in on plans to stir up trouble. I let it go on for about two months, once I was sure I had figured out all his weakness and strengths, but the thing he kept hidden from everyone was that he could create fire from his hands.

I was aware that Bior was a conjurer, but I was not aware that he could actually conjure fire. After I first turned on him, he immediately began to conjure fire.

And I'm not talking about just from his hands, his whole aura became fire. Much like how Killua's aura was now fused with electricity. So this meant he could be a conjurer and a transmuter at the same time, and I wondered how he did this.

Then I noticed his hard-on, and deduced that when he was aroused, he could be two types of Nen users. Much like when Kurapika's eyes turned scarlet he became a specialist.

I undressed slowly, trying to manipulate the fabric of my clothes around each and every wound and burn that were splattered on my upper body. I wrapped a towel around myself carefully and went to prepare a bath.

Once the water was warmer than I'd liked (warmer water helps to soothe/heal wounds and burns), I crawled into the tub and winced and groaned while the water seeped into all of my wounds and lapped over my burn.

I was now fully in the tub. I closed my eyes and exhaled, the images of Bior dead at my feet, his own femur had been forced through his skull and protruded from the back of his head, flashing behind my eyelids.

I was gently woken up by a massaging hand on my thigh. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Kurapika sitting in the tub in front of me, naked, and worry etched into his face.

"Did you...finish the job?"

"I'm here, aren't I?" I breathed, offering him a soft smile to show him I was alright mentally.

"Do you want me to heal you?"

"How long was I asleep?"

"Well, I got home about an hour ago. At first I thought you were dead," Kurapika let out a breathy chuckle, devoid of any humor, "but then I saw your chest moving and decided to come join you so I could keep watch over you. You were completely passed out, I was even able to change the water and get in without waking you."

I noticed that the water was unusually warm for having been in it for over an hour.

"Thank you." I tried to stretch, but the pain from my burn limited my movement and I winced.

"y/n, do you want me to heal you?"

"If I say no then you'll just keep asking." Kurapika chuckled at my stubbornness and lifted himself out of the tub, stepping out, drying off, and wrapping a towel around his waist. He sat down on the edge of the tub and I leaned my head on my knees, exposing my back to him.

I heard him sigh before I heard the rustle of his chains.

"Healing chain." He summoned the chain on his thumb and I watched the white walls in the bathroom flash green quickly before turning back to porcelain. I felt the coldness of metal ok skin as Kurapika's chain touched my back and no pain accompanied it. I sighed in relief. He remained silent.

"Thank you." I lifted myself out of the tub and proceeded to dry my body with the towel that Kurapika had retrieved for me. Kurapika was still silent as I looked at my back in the mirror and noticed a large scar, almost shaped like a continent, and I stared at it.

"y/n...it scarred. I'm sorry." I glanced at Kurapika, who had come to stand beside me in the mirror and was looking at me with a pained expression. "I guess I couldn't heal it perfectly." He slumped his shoulders and a downcast expression befell his face.

"Kura, look at me." I said, taking his face in my hands and pulling his face to be on the same level as mine. I leaned in and placed a gentle, loving, and thankful kiss on his lips, making sure I reassured him with this kiss. His arms snaked around my waist and he pulled me closer to his wet chest.

Once we had parted, he rested his head on my shoulder. And I tangled my hands in his hair, running my fingers through it and trying to comfort him as best I could.

"C'mon, let's go get some more well deserved rest." I said softly, intertwining our fingers and leading him out of the bathroom and to our room. Kurapika quickly dried off and put on a plain t shirt with some sweatpants before laying down in our bed to watch me get dressed.

I dried off, taking care of the wounds Kurapika had not offered to heal; he knew that I preferred the smaller wounds to heal on their own, and he admires me for that.

He admires that sometimes his partner is stronger than him, and he's grateful to have me around to be strong for the both of us. And when I can't be strong, he carries the weight of his world plus mine on his shoulders. We work out like that.

Once I was done dressing the wounds that were a little more serious, I peered behind me to see what Kurapika was doing. He had stopped watching me and had begun to read one of the books he had just started. I sneakily plucked one of his training sweaters from the closet and slipped on a pair of his loose boxers. I could smell Kurapika as he snuggled into his clothes, and I found it the most comforting thing in the world, his scent.

I crawled into bed next to him and laid my head on his chest, trying to read at his pace so I could actually finish a page before he turned it. He curled an arm around me and rested his cheek on my head and sighed contentedly. Usually, when we read together, he slows down and waits until I signal that I am ready for the next page, but this time, he doesn't move the page at all.

"Are those my...?" He sat up a little bit to get a better look at my outfit.

"Yeah." I grinned at him, flashing all my teeth like I knew he thought was adorable.

"Why do you do this to me?" Kurapika groaned.

"Do what?" I asked innocently, tangling my legs in between his.

"You know how good I think you look in my clothes, y/n."

"I look good in anything." I shrugged, snuggling into the crook of his neck. I felt Kurapika tense up and I smiled a little bit. "Or nothing."

I felt Kurapika's throat vibrate as he chuckled lightly, running his fingers through my hair.

"You know I miss you a lot when I'm gone." He said after a couple moments of silence. I hummed a response. "And I know we don't usually get to spend a lot of time together...and I wonder how you can still love me."

I sat up and propped my head on my elbow to get a good look at him. He had covered his face with the open book. I picked it up lightly and laid it on the nightstand next to our bed.

"I love you because..." I thought for a moment. "Because you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. We're both busy people, Kurapika, and I don't know anyone else who could stick with me and my crazy schedule. I guess we're both a bit insane."

Kurapika's face lightened up a little bit and he curled his fingers around the back of my neck to bring me down to his face. He captured my lips in his and moved his hands from my neck to my back to my hips and pulled me on top of him. I fisted small sections of his golden hair and let him take over my mouth and massage small circles into my hips.

He broke the kiss to sit up with me on his lap and snuck his hands under the sweater I had stolen from him. I rolled my hips over his, already feeling tension build between his member and my core. He hummed as he let himself skim his fingers over my skin.

"How long has it been since we've done this?" Kurapika breathed, his hands finding their way to my breasts and his thumbs circling my nipples. I sighed.

"Too long." I said, grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulling it up and off of him, stilling my hips to lean back and take a good look at my fit boyfriend. He still had tiny scars from where he hadn't healed himself, but other than those, his pale skin was flawless.

I commenced my rolling and leaned forward to place a kiss to his jaw and leave kisses down to his collarbone as he continued to massage my breasts. I nipped at his sensitive spot, remembering exactly where it was and earning a soft gasp from Kurapika.

"That's not fair." He stated, retracting his hands and pulling the sweater up and over my head. I leaned forward again to continue to suck on his sensitive spot and he did the same to me, almost like a contest to see who could get off faster. He pulled away from my neck and held my chin with his fingers, tightly.

"Is this what you want?" Kurapika asked, searching my eyes for any signs of doubt. Kurapika was never one to just start being intimate with someone without fully knowing what they wanted or having their consent. In response, I reached between my thighs and slightly grabbed his member, causing him to gasp and grimace a little.

"I guess that's a yes, then." Kurapika laughed breathlessly as I continued to massage his hard-on through his sweatpants. I myself began to throb from the need of Kurapika's attention, so I began to rub myself through his boxers.

Kurapika noticed immediately and grabbed my hands, pulling them away from myself and him. He moved me off of him and climbed on top of me, spreading my legs. He placed both of his hands on either side of my head and leaned down to press his lips to mine roughly, immediately invading my mouth with his searching tongue. At the same time, he began to grind his hard-on down into my core, only leaving the thin fabric of his stolen boxers and his sweatpants between our sexes.

I let out a soft moan and he moved his lips from mine to my neck to one of my breasts, taking the nipple in his mouth and sucking on it and pulling on it. He flicked his tongue over it just the way he knew drove me crazy and I squirmed underneath him, the pleasure from his tongue and his grinding getting to me.

"Kura, please." I strained out between moans. He pulled his mouth away from my breast and gazed down at me, his hair falling in a golden curtain around his face.

"Please what?"

"Kuraaa..." I purred, not wanting to finish just from him grinding on me. He leaned down next to my ear and whispered lowly.

"Then tell me what you want me to do to you."

"I want you to take that thing," I panted, gesturing to his member, "and put it the hell inside of me." I finished through gritted teeth. He let out a panted chuckled and obeyed immediately, first hooking his fingers in his boxers, which were currently on me, and pulling them down over my feet.

Next, he pulled his own sweatpants down and tossed them next to where he tossed the boxers. He leaned back on his heels to drag his gaze up and down my body, before taking a finger and ghosting it over my slit. I arched my back and he smirked in satisfaction. He pulled his hand back to lick his finger and peered at me curiously.

"You're so wet." He said, smirking a little bit. I groaned and rolled my eyes. I was about to snap back at him with a witty comment but before I could, his mouth was over my center and he was sucking on the little bundle of nerves that was so sensitive at times like this. He dipped his tongue in and out of me, sampling me for a little bit before the main event.

I grabbed onto his hair and bucked my hips against his mouth, making him use some of the strength in his arms to hold my hips down. I began to cry out when I was close.

"Kura, please!"

He took his mouth away from my center and replaced it with two fingers inside of me. I moaned and pushed myself against his fingers, making them go deeper.

"I need you, Kura." I purred once more, trying to get him to comply. He took his fingers out and sucked on them one by one before smirking at me again.

His eyes had begun to tint red.

He placed his hands on either side of my head again and hovered over me, letting his lips hang right over mine.

"How badly do you need me?" He mumbled. I moved my hand down to his crotch and gripped it gently, moving my fingers in circular motions. He groaned and let his head hang down on my chest.

"Just as badly as you want me." I said as loudly as I could, but it only came out just above a whisper. Kurapika reacted immediately, taking one of my legs and pulling it up to rest on his shoulder.

He and I sighed in unison as he slowly slipped inside of me. His hand gripped my calf so tightly, I knew I'd be getting a fresh bruise there when I woke up in the morning. Kurapika had finally become aware of himself and began to pick up the pace, thrusting in and out in time to my panting and moaning.

His hand moved from my leg to my hip as he thrusted harder into me, feeling for that spot deep inside of me that would make us both feel good. And when he hit it, he was moving at an even quicker pace, not prepared to slow down until we were both finished.

He leaned down to look me in the eyes, still panting, beads of sweat beginning to form on his hairline. "I love you so much, y/n." He whispered, before placing a gentle and sweet kiss on my lips. I smiled and was about to reply before I felt the tight coil in my abdomen begin to release. I gripped the sheets.

"Kura, I think..." I started, but was quickly silenced by a loud moan from the depths of my throat as my climax hit me fast and hard. Kurapika continued to pant as I rode out my climax and as he began his. I felt him release into me before he pulled out and collapsed onto the spot next to me. 

I instinctively curled up next to him, draping an arm over his clammy chest and hooking a leg over his. Kurapika pulled the comforter up and over us before slipping his arm underneath me and pulling me closer to him.

He squeezed me tightly and sighed happily. "I love you so much." He whispered, lightly running his fingers through my wild hair. I smiled after hearing those words.

It wasn't easy to get Kurapika to say those words in the first place, I had basically told him that he loved me and he agreed, finally saying the three little words that would satisfy me so much. I rarely heard them, which was fine because I knew that he loved me through his actions. But it was always nice to hear it.

"I love you way more." I retorted.

"Not possible." He mumbled, pulling me as close as possible before nuzzling into the crook of my neck.

"Yeah, well—"

"Go to sleep, y/n. We can argue in the morning."

-

"Kuraaaa." I whined, squinting as he opened the curtain in our room. He and I both liked natural light, so a complete wall of our room was just window. He sat down on the edge of the bed and I curled my body around where he sat, looking up at him as he put on his shoes.

"I'm sorry, darling, but I have to go." He pecked my forehead and my toes curled, heart fluttered, cheeks blushed when I heard the world  _darling_. I still couldn't believe this blonde ball of fury and sass was mine.

"For how long?"

"Just today. I should be back by the afternoon."

"Hm, you'll be home before me."

"Why?"

"My job takes place at night. I should be done by around eleven and be home fifteen minutes after." I said, waving my hand in dismissal and splaying out on the bed. Kurapika watched me and a small smile formed on his lips. He threw back the covers and bent over me, running his hands along my sides and littering my lips with kisses. The coldness of the air slipping in through the window hit my body as did the nerve bursts of being tickled. i shivered and laughed at the same time and managed to stop Kurapika's hands.

"Why are you like this?" I got out between giggles. He just laid a hand on my cheek and pressed one final kiss to my lips before grabbing his cell phone and heading for the door. I watched as his slim figure, hugged by his suit jacket and pants, walked away from me.  _Damn,_ did he look good in a suit.

"Because I love you." Kurapika said right before reaching the door. Then he turned around. "Make sure to be home before midnight...or else all of my good cooking will go to my waist." And with that he left me.

I spent the rest of the day lounging around in bed until the time of my departure came near. I huffed as I got up, got dressed, and walked out of the door. It was fall, so the weather was already nice and I breathed in the natural smell of spices. Kurapika and I were both suckers for a good farmer's market or festival, so we moved as close as possible to wear there was a market which frequently held festivals.

As I took the train to the outskirts of Yorknew, I wondered what Kurapika had planned for later that evening. He almost never cooked since he was almost never home at night, and he only did for special occasions like my birthday, or for holidays. Even when Leorio or Gon or Killua would visit, I'd be the one cooking. So whatever he had planned for tonight must be special.


End file.
